


Predetermined Incestuous Couple

by StrangeRabbit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Growth, Belly Expansion, Breast Growth, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Bullshit Scientific Explanations, Childbirth, Childbirth is Painless, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, Dubious Science, Extreme Deepthroating, Extremely Fast Reproduction, F/M, Genetic Disorders & Abnormalities, Genetic Disorders Alter Mother And Son Personalities to Some Extant, Impregnation, Incest, Lactation, Mates, Mating, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moral Degeneration, Mother Begins Craving the Sperm of her Son, Mother Needs the Cock of Her Son to Avoid Panic Attacks, Mother Needs the Sperm of her Son to survive, Mother is A Widow Because Father is Deceased, Mother-Son Relationship, Negative Parent Child Relationship Becomes A Loving Couple Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Prolonged Life And Fertility, Seeding, Son And Mother Are Genetically Linked In A Unprecedented Manner As Mates, Son Cannot Unload Sperm Without Pumping It Inside His Mother, Son Needs to Unload Inside Mother or Else His Balls Will Explode, Unrealistic Sex, Various Types of Sperm, Weight Gain, destined mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeRabbit/pseuds/StrangeRabbit
Summary: Father has passed away……Now a hidden instinctual desire arises within the mother and son. A desire that was caused by a genetic mutation unique to the two of them, that links them together.A desire that was only supressed by both because of their respective strong beliefs that the mother was the father's wife, and that the son was his parent's child, not the mother's mate, and that no cheating was allowed.But now that there is no partner that binds the mother, their respective moral compasses start to be overwhelmed by their natural attraction to one another.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Predetermined Incestuous Couple

Why? why did i think that this was ging to be a good idea?  
I didn't know really, i mean, what was i thinking? moving back in with my mother?  
Sure, mother, like everyone who was close to dad, had trouble adjusting to the thought that my father had passed away slightly over 7 months ago. She was quite possibly hit even harder by it than most among those people even, which of course is pretty normal, considering that he was her husband and all.  
But i don't get why that would lead me to think that it is a good idea to move back in again, i probably should have helped her more in the same kind of ways as my brothers did, which way's of going about it, although both somewhat different in aproach as well as in how well it worked when compared to one another,  
were both still more helpful than my sorry excuse of "SUPPORT".

Yeah, my brothers. My oldest brother was a true alpha male type, that one. 1.96_meters/6_F_5_Inch, Weight over 130_KG/286_LBS, almost pure muscle too, very little fat. He had long flowing high-blond hair reaching as far down as his shoulders, and a broad jaw line, that seemed to be cut out of Mount Everest or something.  
Real magnet with woman i might at, them throwing themselves at him. HOT ONES AT THAT! Like straight from a cover of some biki model magazine type hot. Seemingly not caring that they have tons of their type of woman as competition either! Seriously! You would think they had some more selfworth! Some higher esteem!  
But i geass there is some kind of truth to it huh? That its apparently okay to cling to men like my eldest brother, that those guys have different rules than other men when it comes to their pick of woman!?!

And then there is my younger brother. YES, you heard that right! YOUNGER!  
Apparently i am the obstacle middle trouble kid of the family. Neither having the muscles and overall lookes of my eldest. Nor the cocky grin, tall height( like seriously over 2_meters/6_F_6_Inch tall kinda height ), Well groomed rose-red-flowing hair in a hair style that screams academic, and perfect glasses to finish of that look, Younger brother of mine!  
Last i heard, that egotistical narcissist of a younger brother was engaged to the daughter of some multimillionaire from India or something, apperently one that made his money from questionable infestments in the textile industry. Well honestly, that top score university graduate prick fits right in there, if you ask me.  
He did nothing but bully me, well, both of my brothers bullied me, like alot, but the eldest was more of a dominant type of alpha bully, while the youngest used to play sick psychological games with me, screwing with my naive gullible brain and all that.  
Now that i think about it, that probably is the reason why i ended up with such a weird outlook on life. I was always hammered down by both of my brothers, and my parents hardly stopped them. Only really interfering when they actually caught them beating me or something like that.

Me? well i am 1.93_meters/6_F_3_Inch tall, tall and thin, thin, with the exception of a little bit of a slightly protruding belly, which is only visible when i sit down, when i stand, you hardly notice anything, so not that much. But overall, i am a weak long and thin type of guy, with zero athletic capabilities.  
Lets see, what else...  
I have messy dark brown hair, light blue eyes, and a unkempt full beard( because i am lazy, yes, lazy, i am not so pridefull as to hide that fact ), and typically like to dress comfy instead of fashionable.  
Also i am broke, broke as you can get. This also likely influenced my decision to move back in with mom.

How to describe my mother? hhmmmm?  
She was always kinda harsh in her treatment of me, yes me, not her children in general. I got punished more so for occasionally doing something that wasn't entirely allowed, then either of my two brothers, who commited such transgressions all the time, often doing even worse, got from her.  
Atop of that, she always praised my younger brother like he was some sort of f!@#$ng angel, also giving my older brother quite a bunch of compliments when he pulled something of that was worth talking about as well, although not as much as with my younger brother.  
She never complimented me, instead, i was always compared to my brothers, and told to do better! As for my father, well....  
He didn't particularily treat me as bad as either my brothers or my mother did, but neither was he any help in preventing any of their negativity, that they unleashed upon me almost daily, nor was he busy giving me any compliments.  
Not that he gave much compliments at all i should say, only having praised my older brother maybe twice, and not alot more praises coming from him regarding my younger brother either, and me and mom could forget any praises altogether, like he seemed to take us both for granted.

But i am getting a little of topic right now. What was i thinking about again?  
.. .... ........ AH! Yes! thats it! Why have i move back in whith mom!

Well, i honestly don't really understand that, apart from me being broke, but at least my mom doesn't seem to scold me like she used to, so thats a relief.

I am honestly glad tha-, ( and i could not finish my thought's as my mother called ). Yes mom, be down in a minute!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As i stepped into the living room i heard a loud THUD! "Ouch!" Mom yelled. "Are you hurt!", i called out as i ran towards the kitchen. "Yes, i'm fine, i bumbed a toe, and after that this box fell out of my hands".

"You should be more carefull, you're not getting any younger, you know", i said as i took in the view, as to determine everyting was truly okay. The box was a moving box, filled with old stuff of some kind, nothing seemed to be damaged about it.  
As for my mother, she was rubbing her toe with one hand, while resting her other on the table next to her. As i looked to make sure she was truly unscathed, i somehow kept my gaze on her large green sweater, specifically at her bosom area.  
Then suddenly i was snapped back to attention as she began to speak again.

"I have my hands full over here. I was about to ask you to take out the trash before this little accident happened.".

"Oh, Yeah sure", i answered.

Just as i was busy washing my hands from the trash i had taken out just now, i heard her sob. I finished washing, and dried my hands, before looking what was up now.  
I found her in the living room as she wiped a tear from her left eye. She probably found some foto, or had some random thought pop up, that either way, reminded her of dad, most likely.

As i moved in for a hug in order to console her, i could not help but take in her appearance in the fleeting moment, inbetween me approaching, and actually hugging her.  
She was wearing the aforementioned large green sweater, simple dark blue mama jeans, and a pair of mountain shoes. Her breast's, as they were now more visible with her standing upright, then when she slightly bent forward while leening on the kitchen table earlier, because the large sweater hiding them somewhat more in that earlier stance.  
She had a d-cub i think, sagging from age and breastfeeding three babies, and kept firm in place with a simple white bra. I know about the bra part because the laundry makes it clear she never waers anything else. Also a simple pair of large white panties to go with it. It's alsways function over fashion with her underwear.  
And to top it all of, multi colloured thick wooly socks, to keep her feet warm. She always feels cold, so she likes to dress up warmly like that all the time.  
As for her other features, she has Ice-Blue eyes and Dark-Blond hair, having her hair in that typical practical short middle-aged proper house wife coup, reaching as far down as her neck only. She used to have long hair, reacing as far down as her middle, but she cut things short permanently all of a sudden when she was in her early forties.  
She is 1.76_meters/5_F_9_Inch tall, and has just turned 60 slightly over a month ago, not the best birthday she ever had, as i am sure you can imagine, with her husband having past away only about half a year prior or so.

As i hugged her, i could feel the soft round curves of her bosom area press into my belly, as i held her tight with my arms interlocking behind her shoulder blades, while her arms interlocked behind the portion of my back that divides my midrif to my shoulder blades.  
As she quitly sobbed with her face on my right shoulder, i tried my best to comfort her with soft little petting on her back, as i began to think about my mother's love life.  
She had some old fashioned boyfriend type things, the ones where you will wait till marriage to have sex, since her late teens up until her mid twenties i think. Until eventually she met my dad. With whom she also abstained from sex till her mariage night as well. Only difference compared to the others was, she indeed actually married my dad.  
While she wasn't an active religious person, she did keep up with alot of annual feasts with a religious background like Easter and Christmas and stuff like that, but more out of her point of view that it was part of our countrie's indiginous culture than any religious intent.  
Then she believed in that sex was solely for reproduction, so she was indeed just as much as a prude as you would expact from an actual full-on church goer.  
Her personal line of thought also incorporates pretty much all of first wave feminism, and alot of second wave feminism, minus some aspects of the abortion thing that is. She doesn't go about telling other woman what they should do, but she herself allways seemed saddened about the idea of ending her own unborn child's supposed life.  
I mean, i am not entirely sure that i am either pro or against her not aborting me, because my life has pretty much been nothing but shit so far. Finally, i think i overheard something a couple of years back. That my mother and father were thinking about a fourth child about two or three years after my younger brother was born.  
But it seemed they were no longer able to have any children together. My mother after that, seemed to avert that need for a fourth child to making absolutely sure that the three children they did have, achied everything they could. Now that i look back on it, that new regimen did indeed fit my older and younger brothers,  
considering my elder's innate bullying character and my younger one's Narcissistic personality mixed with his prodigy IQ, but it certainly did not work well on the tender little boy that was me back then, as alongside what my brothers already put me through, it only scarred me further.

Suddenly i was shaken from my deep thought's as my mother let out a agigated sneer, apperently, while i was drifting away, my right hand had slipped from her back and ended on her left ass-cheek.

Then i abruptly backed away from my mother, ushering a stuttering apology as i did. Which apperently ended on deaf ears, as she only looked at me with a mixture of shock, agitation and disgust written all over her face, while her mouth was slightly agape in that schocked expression, typical for a proper housewife in such a situation.  
With a set of full naturally red lips without make up, whom, despite the moment whe found ourselves in, looked strangely kissable.

A typical rant in the style that i was o so familier with, a rant in which only the subject of my mistake was new, predictably broke out as a result.

Then a slam of the door that seperated the living room from the hallway that connected: the front door to the house, the living room, and the staircase to our house's first floor, respectively.  
As i heard her stamping on the stairs upwards ( likely going to her bedroom to vent out a bit ) while angrily grumbling some incoherent bare audible words about how much of an absolute fuck up i was, i was left standing there in the living room, after my umpteenth admonishing, that i had recived in my life.  
This time though, was one of the rare cases where i actually morally agreed with what i was admonished for, something that had happened perhaps maybe 6 times? 7? I don't no! but definately not a whole lot.

The rest of the day wen't by with us not speaking at all and me trying what i could with helping around the house, something i had been doing since i moved back in with her, even though i pretty much sucked at house chores.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As i lay comfy inside a spare bedroom, one that used to be mine when i still lived here previously, i could not sleep, as i felt strangely aroused. I could not help thinking back on the bosom outline of her sweater, especially how it felt pressed up against me,  
i could not help thinking about my right hand on her left ass-cheek, and i could not help thinking about how kissable her lips looked in that shocking moment. Those Lips, especially those lips, i could not seem to get them out of my head!

As i rolled restlessly from side to side, trying to get in a good position to finally fall asleep in, something snapped in me all of a sudden. I don't know what came over me in that instant, but somehow, like a robot who moved on programming, i calmly removed the sheets from my body and stepped out of bed.

Stepping out of bed, and placing my left hand on the door knob, it seemed i had a last resort sense of reality, of moral common sense sneaking back to the forefront of my brain, telling me what i was about to do was wrong. But that voice of reason was quickly pushed aside by this till recently dormant need of mine.  
As i lowered the door knob and pushed the door open as quitly as possible, i suddenly heard a: "Roger? what's wrong, you need to go to the toilet?", my mom asked, as our rooms were located right next to one another and she apperently had not fallen asleep yet either.

Without providing her with an answer, i dropped some of the quiet night walk behaviour and abruptly walked into her bed room, having pushed her door open calmly but with a certain sense of urgency.  
As i stood there in her door opening she looked at me questioningly, as i briefly took the moment to take in what she looked like now, she had replaced the mountain shoes, mama jeans, sweater, wooly socks and apperently also bra as otherwise i should have seen the outline of it, with a yellow night dress that depicted some cute bears on it.

As that short moment quickly passed, i rushed towards her, and was on top of her in an instant, my lips on hers, as i cradled her shoulders with the palms of my hands, while relishing the feel of her bosom only blocked by her night dress pressing against my pyama covered chest.

But it was just as quickly over, as i was aggressively pushed away by her.

Her face similair to earlier this day, the same disgust, an slightly more pronounced than earler amount of chock on her face, but the agitation, the agitation was replaced by a different emotion, fear. Seeing that new emotion on her face stunned me completely.  
But that face, all of its emotions, were quickly replaced by sheer anger, as she shouted: "GET OUT!!", and i abruptly did as i was told. Quickly going back to bed and laying there, somehow expecting her to follow me and start beating me, and i know i would have taken it, not resisting.  
But the beating never came, she kept to her room and i heard nothing, not even some angry grumbling nor crying for that matter, just utter silence.

And i know for a fact that i eventually wen't to sleep myself, as there was a typical gap of time inbetween me lying there with my ears at high alert for any new movement or sound, on one side, and me laying on the bed with sun-light shining trough the curtains on the other end.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When i walked into the kitchen dressed in my pyamas i saw her sitting in the same night dress at the kitchen table, with a Cup of coffee and a apperently finished plate of breakfast.

Trying to get my breakfast done without trouble, i purposefully tried to block any sexual thoughts involving my mother.  
But i couldn't in the end, and so i turned around, started massaging her shoulders, that stirred her at first, but she thought nothing weird of it i guess, so she let me.  
After having given her a proper massage, i suddenly grabbed both of her breasts, one in each hand, with only her night dress preventing direct touch. That, did draw her attention, as she stood up and started to walk away to the living room as quickly as she could.  
I followed her, and grabbed her by the right arm, "what was i thinking", this fought went briefly through my head, as i immediately shoved that thought aside and took her with me to the one of the two couches in the sitting area of the living room.

As i sat down i prompted her to sit on her knees, as i began to remove my pyama jeans. I then proceeded to remove my underwear, as she was beginning to admonish me again and attempted to stand up, i lay my right hand on the back of her head, and fit my left at the base of my cock and push her towards it.  
In an almost instantanous motion, her lips went apart by the force i pushed her against the tip of my cock, and my cock found its place deep in her throat, as i grunted satisfactorily.

then as she tried to protest i put my left hand also against te back of her head, and started lifting my hips up in a steady rythm, effectively fucking her throat.  
I was still a virgin till now, but i have definitely watched porn of course, so i knew somewhat what i was doing at least.

Then an orgasm greater then i had ever felt jerking of started to appear, and i began to fuck her throat faster becaiuse of it, lost in the pleasure of it all.

When i came, i came hard!! But not only that! Something strange, something i never felt before, it felt, it felt like, parental feelings of some kind? I cannot explain it, as i have definately never been a father before, nor am i one right now, but stil.....

If i would do my very best in trying to explain it, i guess, it is kind of like when the parent birds arrive with worms at the nest to feed their chicks or something. Like a parental satisfactory feeling that is instinctually built in, to feel good about feeding your offspring.  
But my mother was definately not my offspring, on the contrary, i was hers!  
But how then? Why did it feel like that was what i felt? Weird....

But just as with the hand yesterday during the hugging, my thought process kept me from reality again, and i suddenly felt a slap in my face, immediately forcing me back to reality.

I was to stunned to make out what she was saying to me, as i was still trying to mak sense of that eird feeling, even though i was now fully visually aware of the current situation.  
As she stormed of, i did not react until i heard an engine, an engine that belonged to a car... Her car!

As i quickly went to the kitchen door to see what was happening, i was just in time to see her drive off.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She did not com back that day, in fact, she didn't come back the following day either.  
Then suddenly, the day after that, in the morning, when i was in the bathroom standing at te sink, through the bathroom window, i saw her car aproaching.

Suddenly i was filled with tons and tons of thoughts, what was going through her head right now? Would she hate me, despise me, would she have called the police on me? I didn't know. But most importantly, i was concerned with her well being, as i had been scarred shitless for her safety while she had been gone.  
I only hoped that she was okay and that we could have a life as close to normal as possible after this.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only chapter that i guess you could describe as some sort of rape in a way.
> 
> Not that it's instantly fully consensual after this, but it will definetly be considerably more consensual-ish then what was described in this chapter.
> 
> It will get fully consensual after that too, at some point or another, and it should also be noted that you will understand in hindsight, after heaving read that far, that all of this wasn't entirely in the son's control.  
> Something you might also already have figured out by looking at the tags of the story.


End file.
